Families
There have passed a lot of families through the years in The Bold and the Beautiful. Some stayed, some dissappeared. Let's go back in time on this page! In 2018, the show counts 21 current families from the 95 families (1987-2018) overall. 8 of those families debuted in the late 80's, when the show also aired for the first time. At the moment, the most important families in The Bold and the Beautiful are the Logan family, Marone family, Spencer family, Barber family, Avant family and Buckingham family. 'Families since the 80's' *Forrester family: 16 members (1987-) *Douglas family: 17 members (1987-) *Logan family: 17 members (1987-) *Henderson family: 17 members (1987-1990, 1994, 1996-1998, 2000-2001, 2008-2010) *Marone family: 14 members (1987-) *Spencer family: 11 members (1987-1994, 1997, 2000-2001, 2003, 2009-) *Maclaine family: 5 members (1987-1992, 2002, 2007-2013, 2015-2016, 2018) *Garrison family: 3 members (1987-2010, 2017) *Banks family (1987, 1991-1992, 1997-2003) *Carner family (1987-1989, 2006-2010) *Burke family (1987-1995) *Benson family (1987, 1996) *Powell family (1988-1989) *Dixon family (1988-1989) *Jourdan family (1988-1989) *Savage family (1989-1990) *Spectra family: 6 members (1989-2007, 2012, 2017-) *Feinberg family: 2 members (1989-1996, 2017-2018) *Alexander family: 3 members (1989-2003) *Einstein family: 2 members (1989-2007, 2014-2015) 'Families since the 90's' *DeLorean family (1990-1992) *Jourdan family (1990-1992) *Hamilton family: 9 members (1990-2002, 2004-2014, 2018-) *Hayes family (1991-1992) *Roberts family (1991-1992, 1994) *Owens family (1991-1993, 1995, 1997) *Donovan family (1992-1996, 2006-2007) *Fenmore family (1992-1999, 2002, 2004, 2007) *Carter family: 8 members (1992-1998, 2002-2003, 2017-2018) *Carlton family (1993, 2007) *Anderson family (1993-1995) *Armando family (1993-1995) *Davis family (1993-1998, 2000, 2002, 2005) *Guthrie family (1993-1998, 2010) *Warwick family: 3 members (1993-1999, 2002, 2004, 2008-2009, 2011, 2017) *Vanderveld family (1994-1995) *Shaw family (1994-1996) *Rashid family (1994-1995, 2002, 2005) *Carey family (1995-1996) *Malone family (1995-1996, 2004) *Lai family (1995-1997) *Conley family (1995-2006) *Alvarez family (1996-1997) *Cortéz family (1996-1997) *Chambers family (1996-1998) *Pope family (1996-2000, 2003-2004, 2012) *Young family (1996-2005) *Carrera family (1997-1998) *Jones family: 5 members (1997, 2002, 2009-2015) *Moore family: 9 members (1997-2005, 2010-2012) *Baker family (1997-2018) *Peterson family (1998-1999) *Abbott family: 14 members (1998) *Cannon family (1999-2000) *Lorenzano family (1999-2000, 2004, 2009) 'Families since the 00's' *Arena family (2000-2001) *Escobosa family (2000-2001) *DeWitt family (2000-2001, 2005) *Sharpe family: 5 members (2000-) *Dominguez family: 4 members (2001-2002, 2005, 2012-2013, 2015-2017) *Alonso family (2001-2003) *Bynum family (2001-2006) *Barelli family (2002-2003) *Quick family (2002-2003) *Drummer family (2002-2007) *Attendant family (2003-2004, 2010) *Kelly family (2003-2005) *Cunningham family (2003-2005) *Brauer family (2003-2012) *Payne family (2003-2012) *Engle family (2004-2005) *Ramirez family: 5 members (2004-2006) *Maxwell family (2004-) *Damiano family: 7 members (2005-2008) *Caspary family (2005-2013, 2017) *McGrath family (2006-2007) *Caron family (2007-2009) *Ferret family (2007-2011) *Lee family (2007-2014) *Knight family (2008-2012) *Barber family: 13 members (2008-) *Andrews family (2009, 2013) 'Families since the 10's' *Leigh family (2010-2013) *Wallace family (2010-2013) *Maponya family (2011-2013) *Montgomery family (2011-2018) *Meade family (2012-2013) *Fontana family (2012-2013) *Montemayor family (2013-2014) *Webber family (2013-) *Walton family: 4 members (2013-) *Fuller family (2013-) *Avant family: 9 members (2013-) *Buckingham family: 3 members (2018-) *Fulton family: 1 member (2019-) Category:Families